1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to fishing nets and is more particularly directed toward an improved fishing net that may be operable under semi- or wholly-dark conditions to provide a light source for a fisherman in operating a net to aid in capturing a fish.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of prior art noted in the course of preliminary patenability search:
______________________________________ Number Date Inventor For ______________________________________ 2,791,676 May 7, 1957 Cote Light-Containing handle for Fishing Equipment 3,364,610 Jan. 23, 1968 Poole Fishing and Continuity Light 2,420,087 May 6, 1947 Meek Fish Landing Net 3,077,693 Feb. 19, 1963 Wallin Fish Dip Net 2,817,175 Dec.24, 1957 Morris Landing Net ______________________________________
The above noted patents fail to disclose fishing net structures which provide the advantages of applicant's novel and unobvious invention as will be set forth below.